User talk:Oggespartan117
Main Page I appreciate you adding the vehicle list to the main page, but can you at least spell it right? It's VEHICLES. You need to change the spelling in all the articles with that category, and then add Category:Vehicles to the Main Page. If you add Veihcles to the Main Page again, I'm going to protect the page from editing, and I don't want to do that. ' simon rj ' 08:43, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Promotion You have been promoted to Grunt Major in GoG. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 20:19, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Yeah I know there is some errors but my Netbook randoms stuff to where it takes 2 hours to make a page. I'll start checking my article before/after save, but please don't edit grammar errors in a guy's qoute I intended to do that to make an accent. We shall vrise as one and destroy the tyranny that rules over Kyzerstan 01:09, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Naming I will talk to Admiral about it. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 14:58, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Needler Rifle I lol'd http://unhalo.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Bust 21:48, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Sig' Sorry the signature messed up. My signature link has nothing to do with your article. It was intended to be a joke saying "This message is too large. You will help Gruntipedia by making it smaller" http://unhalo.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Bust 22:05, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Naming Alright then. Will this also include UNSC weapons/vehicles like BR55 Battle Rifle for the Battle Rifle? If this is so, do you have the Halo Encyclopedia? If not then I can provide the full names of each weapon/vehicle.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 11:47, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Weapon template You add them on the template. The weapons are auto placed in the Weapons category when you add the Weapon template on its article. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 20:53, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Renaming Click the move option at the top of the article and then type in the new name of what you want to move the article to.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 11:11, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Beginning the Plan? Are you starting to rename the weapons/vehicles to their military designations? I can get you all their official names by around this evening. I'll also start renaming them this evening.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 11:47, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Alright Okay then. I'll keep an eye out for any problems and fix them accordingly.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 11:53, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for liking my article and advice. I'll make sure correct grammer is what my next article haves. Oh yeah hecks yeah, thanks, it's good to know that somebody likes my articles. :D Revan1776 01:03, October 16, 2010 (UTC)Revan1776 um Judging by the fight sbetween some users and vandalizing. Things aren't going well is it ? This might cheer you up :) . When used, an invitation is shown: The other one is . When used, the Gruntiness compels the user to join it immediately: Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 21:13, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Re I'm Sgt Reznov now and congrats. [[User:Sgt Viktor Reznov|'Reznov']] (For the motherland!) 04:27, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Re I got banned for talking to another person. No joke. And it wasn't bad either it was just like a hi. Just for fun I went and crashed their servers. [[User:Sgt Viktor Reznov|'Reznov']] (For the motherland!) 23:49, December 8, 2010 (UTC) EMERGENCY SERVER SHUTDOWN: ID#178-26-38474 OMFG WW2 LOLLOL The animation on your profile page is hilarious. Where did you get that? I need to show that to my friends!--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 12:50, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Noobasauras Rex If it's too long I'll try shortening it, all though I don't really see it as too long... (not questioning you), oh and btw, fucking hilarious WW2 Gif. J'Suz Kusov 03:30, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re: Noobasauras Rex Like I said, I'm not questioning you either. Also I would like to point out that it's not always me that puts my name on other pages, sometimes it's other users, I just edit it sometimes when other users do it.Also, I'll try to shorten the section if I can. J'Suz Kusov 23:04, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:Re:Noobasauras Rex Calm down I'm not trying to start anything, I meant other users on this site do. Most of them are Unregistered Contributors or people that are new to the site though. Anyway I'm done, so peace out. J'Suz Kusov 21:32, December 23, 2010 (UTC) It's all good In fact, I'm the one who should be apologizing for trippin' about the noobasauras rex thing, and for that i'm sorry. But I don't get mad that easily, i'm an easy going guy, so we cool g. J'Suz Kusov 04:09, December 26, 2010 (UTC) New Year In Soviet America, New Year does not happen for ME!!!! Because its 9:48 P.M. in america. But still, merry new year bruh Reppin' Da Crusadaz since 2578, Get at me Broski. 02:50, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ?? What do you mean?? EDIT:Nvm, I get it now lmao. Reppin' Da Crusadaz since 2578, Get at me Broski. 03:04, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:?? Yeah I got it, check the edit. Reppin' Da Crusadaz since 2578, Get at me Broski. 03:14, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Question How do you adjust the size and color of your signature? Illmatic 04:33, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Question Ossum sawse. Ite, I want it to be just one word, "ILLMATIC" (caps included) in a big sized font and black color, and I want it to link to my user page. Does that sound K? Illmatic 04:47, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Code Sooo... have you got the code for my sig yet? No rush Illmatic 04:43, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Didn't work for some reason I copied the sig and put it in but it didnt work, but I guess I can keep it like this. ILLMATIC 20:50, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Nevermind, ILLMATIC 22:03, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Prophet of Tolerance That article needs to be pwnd with a splazer, it sucks terribly, its too short and the whole "real prophet of haters" thing is dumb. ILLMATIC 22:04, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Ight Gotcha, the reason I asked is because I've noticed you put deletion templates on articles. ILLMATIC 04:46, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Queztionzzz Ok I haz a few questions for you, one is important and one is just for fun. 1. (Important) I'm trying to cut down on my fanon so people don't get the wrong impression of this site, but I feel like making more humor fanon pages because, it's a gaming humor wiki and it should have a decent amount of fanon to make it funny. I'm just wondering, is Gruntipedia getting annoyed with my fanon or should I continue to make more. 2. (Just for Fun) Who do you think would win in a battle? Lord Shithead and his army of Forerunner 'bots (Sentinels and Enforcers) or The Prophet of Haters and his army of Covenants? ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 02:59, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Honest Opinion Give me an honest opinion, do you think my articles are funny? Too be honest I think I'm losing my comedic touch... ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 06:11, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the honest answer, as a reward you get to meet my main man Xzibit. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 00:58, January 20, 2011 (UTC) thumb|300px|right|Here's the master of Exhibiting for ya! Lmao That could've been the best sermon I've ever experienced, well the only sermon so yea... ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 19:10, January 23, 2011 (UTC) lol thanks saahhn (the j'suz way of saying "son") Thanks saaaahn, but I have one thing to say. Unggoyipedia is a little too inactive, shall we spam "Join Gruntipedia!" all over the internetz? Or should we Nuke Halopedia from Orbit so they have no choice but to join our ub3r 1337 cl4n positively surrounded, noob-free environment? Reply back saahn. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 06:10, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Reply I did put a category in a category didn't I? Lmfao Xzibit would be proud. And yea we should talk to pope about this. Honestly, FUCK YAH. (You thought I was gonna say no there, didn't you?) Hell yes you would. You've been here since May of 2008, Gruntipedia was founded in January of 2008, so you have been here for a while and you know lots about it. Also you are a well respected member (you strike fear into Noobs and you inspire courage in our community and all that type of stuff), so yes, you have a 99.99% chance of success (the 0.001% being that nothing is perfect lulz). In fact, when I found out you weren't an admin, I was kinda surprised. So yes, you will win, and if not, I'll make sure Gruntipedia gives you adminship, I got yo' back brotha!! (I'm quite goofy am I not?) ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 18:10, January 29, 2011 (UTC) On a Different Subject... Check out the Gruntipedia Rap I left on Yapyap's talk page lol. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 19:10, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry You'll get it and you will make a good admin, how hard is it to ban Noobs and bring justice to this site? Not too hard. Btw what did you think of my rap? lmao ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 21:22, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Espionage I overheard you're conversation with J'suz and wanted to tell you now that, bitch, you got no chance for admin on here. that I have been considering giving you admin for quite some time, I just wanted to see you be more active. You and J'suz have been really helping the wiki and I would like to reward both of you. And advertising Gruntipedia would be a great idea to get more members, though I don't think the Halopedian admins will be much thrilled to help us. Maybe... Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 23:30, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Admin'ing Hopefully, you're familiar on how to be an administrator. If not, go to my talk page and post your early resignation questions. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 23:49, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Answers You just click the "Edit button" and it appears as a new option. As for the notice, we use MediaWiki:Sitenotice, though it may not work with the wiki layout we are currently using. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 02:54, January 30, 2011 (UTC) IRC Get on the Gruntipedia IRC Channel, we have to discuss something. http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=unhalo Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 00:04, February 4, 2011 (UTC) IRC You just type-in a nickname, fill-in the anti-spam words, and join. The channel is already chosen for you. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 15:40, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Question I asked Yapyap this question too but he's taking too long to reply. Someone set me up at school today and I got in trouble and kicked out for the day. Now me and a couple of friends are gonna jump his little bitch ass, what should I bring? A Golf Club or a Baseball Bat? ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 01:37, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Gruntipedia for hire ? I'm back. Just had to swallow upmy embarresment on how many profiles I made just to get a messages across a mod wiki. Yep haxors. Nice to see you still have the Operator guns. Anyway I really don't want to talk about the amount of trouble I had, but I'm back. This inspired me when I returned from a hellhole : The Vandal It was late in the night. During the Superbowl. Everyone had finished their edits and left. All except me. I was monitering the Recents Edits when suddenly a single edit appeared on the horizon. Assassination was the first to be hit and the attack was relentless. A single pic displaying lolz cat was hunged high on the page's artical, initially all hope was lost. But then I remembered what we were fighting for and forced myself to hover my mouse over the abonimation, it was never heard from again. The trolls retreated, but that wasn't the end of it. The next night another vandal attacked. It was small, but disturbing on so many levels. I quickly subdued him. As of now the vandals have been with held and peace is once more across Recent Activity. -'Ford' 02:28, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Shiny template Yes. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 21:21, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Tja, dags att skaka ditt minne Jag är ett spöke från det förflutna. Jag Helljumper 141 Da Ford Man 01:43, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Jag gjorde det inte.Sgt Viktor Reznov Jag fick min dator som infekterats med meatspin och var tvungen att rensa den. Jag förlorade också min bild shoppade bilder. : ( ODST Commander fick hacka när jag gjorde mig känd på mod wiki. Da Ford Man 22:53, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Yea, Napol I was just getting tired of, and tolerance was just dumb. Oh and I haven't jumped the dude yet, but when I do he'll probably pee on himself haha. Oh I'm so evil >:), Oh and somebody from my old clan showed me this pic that this dude "SligarTheTiger" (or whatever) drew of Elites in MW2 and I decided to use that as the "Cover", I credited him in the article. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 06:05, February 10, 2011 (UTC) *Pukes* What has been thought, cannot be forgotten. And yea, I was also thinking about fucking with the Pornography article on Halopedia. Haha, Oh those horny little men! ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 01:39, February 13, 2011 (UTC) You know what you shouldve done? Killed the picture with fire. Works for everything. And I'll get started on the rape article 2marrow. I'll let someone else start on the poem article, I don't want to seem like a perv (even though I am). ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 01:53, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Divide by Zero Do that, and you'll save everyone from the horror, like the Forerunners did. Oh and I remember the metal eating deer, the pic is funny but, I doubt the swedish forest is one of the most dangerous places on earth. That title goes to the area I live in Lol, nah I'm fuckin with ya, its not that bad, no trouble unless you ask for it. Still, not that many rich people lol... ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 16:25, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Eh, true Being around a lot of Criminals is one thing, but encountering Chuck Norris animals that will totally f*** your shit up for no reason does sound pretty scary... ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 17:24, February 13, 2011 (UTC) You know... People stealing shit from you, people bring crack and shit into the school. Stuff like that, kinda why my school has cameras now lmao. Eh, but it's not all that bad, just lots of crime and shit. I wouldn't call it a ghetto, just a bad, neglected area. I've been to 2 schools and both were equally terrible, kids stabbing eachother and shit lol...also most of my friends came from poor neighborhoods, I came from a middle-class neighborhood. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 17:35, February 13, 2011 (UTC) J'Suz and his Elite Posse Article Speaking of "Bad Things" I've been surrounded by...lol, I'm gonna tell you about what inspired me to make that page. Its all jokes but, it was my clan who inspired me to do it. You see, I joined this all Elite clan under the name of "J'Suz Kusov" and they made friendly jokes about the way I talked like a g and shit lol (Even though the only things I said were "Yo" and shit lol). So I was inspired to make a funny page about it on here, I showed them all it, and they loved it. I left that clan but they were some pretty cool dudes, and not all nerdy like other Elite clans. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 17:46, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, peace I know you haven't been replying but I'm gonna be an annoying bitch anyway and tell you bye. I'm going offline to masturbate go to a friends house. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 18:23, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I'm not gonna jump him, I decided to be nice and just let it go now. But if he does anything stupid like that again I'm gonna get his ass. My school is pretty shitty yes, but I just got used to it. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 22:33, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Someone vandalized the Elite page It looks like I did but I didn't do it, I swear to god. I just tried to undo it, but im having problems and fucked it up, could you fix it for me? ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 00:20, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat I was looking for my name in the users directory, and I couldn't find my name and I looked in bureaucrat, and my name was in there Y0U W1LL F33L MY WR4TH!!!!......later 01:48, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :( But I wanna be an admin....i wonder who mistakenly gave me the status....could it be J'Suz Kusov??? Y0U W1LL F33L MY WR4TH!!!!......later Wort, Wort, Wort 02:38, February 18, 2011 (UTC) The fuck is going on? What's Hyhe on about? ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 02:55, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Watsup Da Ford Man 00:52, February 19, 2011 (UTC)h I houth joust withee longee spearee and hath not knownth me boneree didnt counth as spearee but it hath destroyed the guy face. Sorry I just had to write it. I am doing fine. I assume you dominate everyone with admin pwers >:) Have you seen the helmet thread on Bnet? ............................................................ I translated it. It looks like you just did ancient Swedish and randomized the letters. In the island nei, o the island of nei What the -blam-? Da Ford Man 00:52, February 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:53, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Yo Wat up son ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 05:24, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Re I got " Island on the river, aa o i". And I'm already in Gruntipedia. :/ Da Ford Man 13:29, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Posse Interview You have to take a test first, I'll give it to you tommorow ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 00:32, February 24, 2011 (UTC) 0_o You going for the posse? Y0U W1LL F33L MY WR4TH!!!!......later Wort, Wort, Wort 02:35, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Agreed Don't tell no one, but I shot Bieber on the show :). Lol jk Nah I didn't, wish I did though. And my bad the job interview for the posse will be tommorow because I've been busy robbing, raping and killing with school and shit. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 04:10, February 25, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I heard Justin's new voice, he finally hit puberty! I'm so proud!! Episode Yeah I saw that Episode :D Y0U W1LL F33L MY WR4TH!!!!......later Wort, Wort, Wort 05:45, February 25, 2011 (UTC) The Questions Determining Thine Fate In The Aforementioned Posse Here be the questions you must answer to join the squad. Be honest, even though this isn't meant to be taken seriously lol. #Are you an Elite? Or at least Half-Elite? #Are you a total pimp and or G? #Do you possess Ub3r 1337 sk1llz? #Do you wish to rid the universe of the Covenant? #Do you wish to rid the universe of Halopedia? #Do you wish to help Gruntipedia take over the Universe? #Are you hilarious? #Who is your favorite rapper (Unrelated to your results, just asking) #Do you wish to assassinate Justin Bieber? #Do you enjoy mary jane? (weed and/or spiderman's bitch) #Do you enjoy killing Spartards? #Are you a nerd? (only cool nerds are allowed) #You're not a pedophile, right? (answer, I am 13 years old and if youre a pedo, DO NOT WANT) #Last question, do you liek mudkipz? ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 17:53, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations You're in, you only got one wrong. Now, what is your Elite name? The Nerd Question I said, NO NERDS, but that was the only one you got wrong, so you're in. And I'm working on something so i'll put you on the list in a moment. P.S. Nevermind, you're a cool nerd, so you actually got 100% on it. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 20:04, February 27, 2011 (UTC) The SECOND PoH Movie Hey! Did you see the Prophet of Haters movie? Of course you fucking did! Did you know that Bill Guy himself announced a SEQUEL?? NO YOU FUCKING DIDN'T!!! Check it out, it comes to all theaters in the galaxy on June 20, 2011. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 20:46, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it is true See his article for more info ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 20:59, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Question Is it unhealthy to have as many edits as I do? Lmao. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 02:47, March 4, 2011 (UTC) meta Not to ask too much, and you will most likely say no, but could you please make sure nobody edits my page The Meta? I hope you understand, sincerely UsualStew oh Oh ok Y0U W1LL F33L MY WR4TH!!!!......later Wort, Wort, Wort 00:31, March 10, 2011 (UTC) nice Haha, nice joke but do you get the CSI: Miami reference with the whole "YEAAAHH!!" shit? ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 23:06, March 12, 2011 (UTC) David Caruso would find that offensive. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 01:21, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Lul Since when did you know all these internet memes niggaaa?! ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 03:32, March 13, 2011 (UTC) lmfao you sound like a hipster saying that lls. hipster ass nigga! oh and can I say nigga? my dad is half black so yea lol. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 03:38, March 13, 2011 (UTC) How To Reply Ah. I've never seen this system used for User Talk Pages before, with the coversation going on both pages, so thanks for the help. 09:42, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :This was me, by the way. Didn't notice that I wasn't signed in. Arbington 09:45, March 13, 2011 (UTC) dayum! That's one of the best rage guy comics I've seen! Keep up the work nigga. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 02:32, March 16, 2011 (UTC) memes, memes everywhere I just uploaded 3 meme characters in the photos. Insanity Elite, Scumbag Truth, and Extremely Perverted Elephant Template (So you can do something with it). I'm too lazy to put them in this post though. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 17:25, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Read My Blog I'm gonna take a 1 month break from Gruntipedia on March 21. I will return on April 21. Read my blog for more info. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 17:07, March 19, 2011 (UTC) goodbye Today is my last day on Gruntipedia for a month. So I will leave by attaching this gif to your talk page. Enjoy and goodbye. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 23:25, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Are you a psychic? You messaged me immeditally after I edit my page. yea Sign me up ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 00:30, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Task The Kaiser needs you to organise the good-quality articles of Gruntipedia into a "Featured" category. Here is what we used before: Category:Good Articles and Template:Shiny page. Delete both after you have created the new category and template (template is optional). Good luck, chap. Kaiser Yapyap III die Kaiser! 02:59, April 22, 2011 (UTC) GCI Award Gruntipedia:Grunts of Gruntipedia/Awards. It's already there. It's the one with the purple bar and green columns. Kaiser Yapyap III die Kaiser! 12:45, April 22, 2011 (UTC) IRC Meet me in the IRC Channel to talk about some plans. To join the channel, go to 'Useful Pages' in the top navigation bar, then click 'Gruntipedia IRC Channel.' Or use this direct link: http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=unhalo Kaiser Yapyap III die Kaiser! 17:57, April 22, 2011 (UTC) IRC Get back on, I didn't notice you join because I was playing WWI Source. My name is 'PY3' Kaiser Yapyap III der Kaiser! 19:44, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Again, I did not notice you. :/ Kaiser Yapyap III der Kaiser! 21:04, April 22, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Come try now, this time I'll turn off my music and pay very close attention. Kaiser Yapyap III der Kaiser! 21:07, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Meeting Meeting has failed. We'll try in another day. Kaiser Yapyap III der Kaiser! 22:10, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Fapfap I shall make the article on the Grunt known as Fapfap when Tyrone my internet gets its shit together and starts working. I'm writing this on my phone. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 22:15, April 22, 2011 (UTC) It Goes Hard nuff said. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 01:32, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Awards Sure, I'll add them. Remember you can give people awards yourself since you're an officer/leader. Just look at other people's awards, copy the code, and paste it on a user's award wall. Kaiser Yapyap III der Kaiser! 20:11, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Mission I am very honored and want that cake. to be invited by you. I will help as much as possible. For Grunts, and Gruntipedia! Bapyap, the Grunt Ultra Re: Assignment I found a lot of articles, as much as possible. If you have any more assignments, just let me know. I almost forgot the B-Class articles! -Bapyap the Grunt Ultra GCI I was wondering, sir, that I could join the GCI. I don't mean like being an administrator, just a member of the GCI. Bapyap the Grunt Ultra 23:49, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Inactivity Going to be away for awhile, you are in charge of GoG recruiting, promotions, awards, and Gruntipedia (if ADMYAMAMOTO doesn't come back anytime soon). I'll try to check any messages I may receive. Kaiser Yapyap III der Kaiser! 14:03, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: You're back? Suffice it to say that my particular status concerning this website is still undecided. I do appreciate the new staff letting me keep my admin powers, however. --KillerCRS 03:22, May 16, 2011 (UTC) The Admins Simon, Blake and I are still in correspondence. We've all had other things to do. --KillerCRS 20:58, May 16, 2011 (UTC) "Sangheilios" Page I think it might have slightly been vandalised. There's a random thing in the middle of the page that says "What the f***??" on it. You might want to check in on that. -Thanks, Bapyap the Grunt Ultra 18:01, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Reinforcments Um i just switched from halo nation to here i here to help .Sgt.051 10:42, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you sir I am happy to be promoted and will continue my ways of helping Gruntipedia. Any more assignments, just tell me. Best of luck, Bapyap the Grunt Ultra 17:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Urgent! I think I found a vandalised article. Here's the URL: Field Armory. The reason is there is an extensive use of the word f***. I don't know if it was always there, but I must protect Gruntipedia. Bapyap the Grunt Ultra 17:51, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Vandal I think I might know who it is. Have you seen "Scorch933", he hacked a Halopedia Administrator Account and intentionally tried to vandalise it. He admits it on his blog page. Bapyap the Grunt Ultra 22:14, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Return I am back. Achievements are being worked on. Should article comments replace talk pages? Here's the description of the extension (article comments): "This extension will let people write comments at the bottom of article pages. Other users can reply to the comments, and signatures and timestamps are automatically assigned. This will replace talk pages on your wiki." Would help greatly in reducing the occurrences of unsigned posts. I am guessing user talk pages will remain unaffected. Kaiser Yapyap III der Kaiser! 17:28, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Article Comments The update will be taking immediate effect. Kaiser Yapyap III der Kaiser! 21:59, June 11, 2011 (UTC) New Achievements I feel like I'm playing Xbox on the computer. Cool. Bapyap the Grunt Ultra 22:33, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Assignment It's been a while since I asked you this, but is there any recent assignments? Just let me know. Bapyap the Grunt Ultra 17:41, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Assignment It's been a while since I asked you this, but is there any recent assignments? Just let me know, please. Bapyap the Grunt Ultra 17:41, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Assignment It's been a while since I asked you this, but is there any recent assignments? Just let me know, please. Bapyap the Grunt Ultra 17:41, June 15, 2011 (UTC)